


Advantage

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack needs to work. Airstream has other interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

Wheeljack let out a soft groan as Airstream's lips latched onto his neck cables, nipping and suckling on them. He wished he could return the action, but his wrists were pinned up against the wall and the seeker wouldn't budge.   
  
Previously he had been in his lab, working on another invention of his. It wasn't much – just another air tracker that the Autobots could use to spy from above. The Autobots didn't have anywhere close to the amount of fliers the Decepticons had; only a few small few had joined the Autobots while the others were either neutrals or of the opposite faction. As he continued to work, he had been so lost in the invention that he didn't notice his Bondmate walk into the room, something he didn't take too lightly.  
  
But Airstream was in a playful mood, thus taking a more mischievous approach at getting his attention. Being Bondmates had given each other them advantages over each other and for Airstream, he knew exactly where to touch that would make Wheeljack crazy. First, it was his hips before the servos slowly moved up his frame, not touching anywhere that would immediately drive his sensors mad. Just the less sensitive areas that could still make him flustered, though not as fast. He was doing it to tease him, to punish him for not noticing him right away. The seeker was like a sparkling sometimes, but it wasn't as if Wheeljack had hated it. If that were the case, he highly doubted that he would have Bonded to the mech.   
  
Wheeljack loved Airstream; he would never deny that. It was just that Airstream was... clingy. Of course the mech had his reasons, but still. It bothered him since Wheeljack liked and needed his personal space and time every now and then. But when his mate was nuzzling him like this, he just couldn't say no to him. He understood that doing so would probably frighten him into thinking Wheeljack wanted to leave him, abandon him. His lover's disorders also had an advantage over his reactions to his behavior, mischievous or not, It was almost like he just couldn't win.   
  
"A-Airstream…" he whimpered as Airstream continued to ravage his neck cables. "Come on… I need to work."  
  
His Bondmate let out a chuckle. "Just a few more minutes. Please… Then I'll let you go. I missed you, Wheeljack."  
  
A sweet-talker, this mech was. Still, he couldn't help but to laugh, allowing his facial mask to retract so he could kiss the side of the mech's helm. "Fine, you big sparkling. Primus, aren't you older than me?"  
  
"I know I am," he murmured. "But… Not being around you… Not being able to see you. I'm always worried that something might happen. You  _are_  always fiddling around with some pretty dangerous inventions, you know." He released his wrists so he could wrap his arms around him tightly, bringing him into his chassis and stroking up and down his back, burying his face into his shoulder. "I worry about you. I always worry about you."  
  
Airstream always seemed to know what to say, even if he wasn't trying to at all. Wheeljack shook his helm and laughed once, titling up his lover's chin so he could plant a soft kiss to his lips. "All right, look. Let me work a bit more… You can watch if that makes you feel better. Just no pestering me okay…" Then his servos moved to the seeker hips, stroking over them and making the larger mech hiss. "If you're good, I promise I'll reward you."  
  
Airstream's optics brightened, a devious smirk crawling on his faceplates. "Don't tease me now, Wheeljack… I'll make you regret later. I know all your weak spots."  
  
"And I know all of yours," he purred, kissing him again. "Don't think I'll let you take advantage of me that easily… You'll have to work hard to make me submit tonight."  
  
"Don't tempt me."   
  
Airstream then pulled him in for another kiss, this time being more possessive and demanding of him, his servos roaming over his lover's back, scraping against sensitive wirings. Wheeljack moaned against him, but kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck.   
  
He had a feeling that tonight, he would have to work pretty damn hard to make sure his mate didn't take advantage of him and ravage him senseless until he wouldn't be able to walk. Airstream had done that several times in the past, but of course, it was somewhat Wheeljack's fault for letting him win. It was in the seeker's coding to overpower him.   
  
Resistance was always futile, though Wheeljack didn't think he minded too much.


End file.
